Slender Man
by SupernaturalFan76
Summary: This is my first ever story on . I wrote a short story about Slender Man. There are two friends named Jason and Evan. When Evan's quick bathroom break turns into his disappearance, Jason goes on a quest to find him. He ends up coming face-to-face with the Slender Man.


**Slender Man**

As if nothing were wrong, Jason and Evan were walking home after a long night of skating. They made their way up the narrow, dirt road that they lived on. They had been planning a sleep-over that night. Besides occasionally looking down at each others' skateboards, they walked like nothing in the world could go wrong.

"Hey, is there a Porta Potty around here?" asked Evan.

"Uh, I don't think so. You'll have to wait 'til we get to my house."

"Whatever," sneered Evan. He was heading for the woods.

"I'll meet you at the house!" shouted Jason. The house was in sight now. Jason made his way up the dirt road until he reached the house.

He made his way inside, plopping himself on his red cushiony couch. He clicked on the TV.

He had been hysterically laughing for nearly an hour at SpongeBob. He was completely oblivious that Evan hadn't returned yet. Jason quickly sprang up off the couch. He looked around for a second, and then made his way to the counter. He picked up a small, black flashlight and headed out of the front door.

He cautiously walked down the road. He looked in the road. No sign of Evan. He couldn't have been hit by a car. No one came around this late.

Jason looked at the very spot that he saw Evan last. He looked down, shocked to see Evan's skateboard lying in the grass. He knew something wasn't right. Evan wouldn't just leave his board on the side of the road.

Jason figured that the woods were the most logical place to look. He peered into the woods. Nearly every corner of the grassy, earth floor was covered with trees. Off in the distance he spotted a stout, dying tree in a meadow.

He made his way through the branchy woods, getting smacked in the face by many branches and pine needles. As he approached the meadow, he saw what appeared to be a torn-up piece of paper stuck to the tree. He exited the heavily wooded area and entered the meadow.

"Evan!?" he shouted, trying to get a response. He looked back at the tree. As he approached it, he saw that the note said "HELP ME." He snatched it off of the tree and read it with a look of horror on his face.

He snapped his head up, looking around the meadow. Probably over one hundred feet away, he spotted a black figure with a white, plain top. The strange thing was that it looked eerily like a human. He assumed it was a small dead tree with fungus growing on it.

Jason took a deep, steady breath, and then made his way forward.

He was beginning to panic. What if he couldn't find Evan? What if he was gone? Jason tried to rid the dreadful thoughts from his mind. Of course he would find Evan.

Jason began to jog through the meadow. He spotted the border that separated the meadow from the forest. He decided to enter the forest again.

As he walked, he heard the crunching of fallen pine-needles under his feet. He spotted a small truck at a clearing in the woods. He inspected it carefully, walking all the way around it. On the door of the truck bed, he picked up a grimy piece of paper that read "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU."

Jason dropped the note to the ground and began to back away from the truck. At this point, his heart rate was increasing by the second.

At the edge of the clearing, he again spotted a dark figure with a white top. It looked almost exactly like the other one that he saw. The sight of this made Jason turn around and sprint away.

Jason now heard an ominous pounding sound in the distance. This made him feel obligated to run faster. He spotted a large, brick building. It was painted green on top with white bricks on the bottom. He decided to hide in it for now. He ran into it so fast that he almost slammed head-on into a wall. He stopped right before he hit it and turned.

As he ran, he saw a room with a small, narrow doorway. He ran into it, slammed the door and cowered in a corner. He peered through the crack in his folded arms and saw a piece of paper lying on a strangely placed chair in the corner of the room.

He slowly walked over to it, picking it up with a trembling hand. It read "CAN'T RUN." This reminded Jason that he wouldn't be safe in this old building. He had to run away back into town.

He was extremely relieved when he heard footsteps in the hallway, indicating that Evan had found Jason. He gave a sigh of relief and made his way to the door

He put one hand on the doorknob, prepared to turn it.

"Evan?" he asked quietly. No response. Jason opened the door. He only had a split second to make out a man in a tuxedo with a red tie and a plain, white, featureless face before his entire world went black.

**The End**


End file.
